An accurate positioning of a mobile apparatus is a prerequisite for mobile applications and displaying advertisement.
Currently, due to restrictions on the positioning module or the permission for positioning in the electronic device, only some of the apparatuses or applications (APP) can obtain the location information of the electronic device. The remaining apparatuses and APPs are not able to get the location information of the electronic device, thus a content push or ordered search result push on the basis of location information cannot be individually optimized using the relatively accurate location of the electronic device. As a result, the content push or the ordered search result push a user obtains is rather imprecise.